Soul Eater OC A Tale Spoken In Mute
by Lisa N. Sparda-Team Dante
Summary: A power-hungry Meister comes to Death City intending to make her submissive-borne Weapon a Kishin Blade by killng Humans,but is soon handled by Lord Death.The Weapon,Erzsebet,nw mute frm shock soon becmes a certain mad scientist's.Please Review and enjoy!
1. Wavelength Of The Insane

Chapter 1- Soul Wavelength of the Insane

"I never...I never wanted to be this. To be this kind of weapon. To be this..."

"Quiet, you filth." The brunette with pink front said as she swung the bandaged samurai sword, impaling the nearby human with a smirk, the blood splattering across her pink kimono as the man fell to the ground, the woman slamming her foot into the back of the man's head and cracking it as his soul's blue essence floated out, the woman swinging her sword outward as a pale arm suddenly protruded from its metal, taking in the orb as it disappeared back into the weapon.

"99 more and you'll match my wavelength all too well" the woman said, looking into the reflection of the sword's blade as the woman with long purple hair covering her face looked back through it.

"Tu-Tuguro…?" The woman said hesitantly through her hair.

"What the FUCK did I tell you, Erzsebet?" The woman glared back at her as Erzsebet instantly quieted herself, Tuguro looking onward to Death City. There had to be plenty of people to murder there. Plenty to use for her own selfish desires as she stumbled toward it, passing through Death's wavelength with barely any effort and giving a wide grin.

Meanwhile…

It was nightfall in Death City as Maka and Soul headed home from DWMA, Soul cracking his neck with a yawn.

"Jeez, I can't wait to hit the sack." Soul said with his usual voice as Maka suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning around. "Maka? What's up?"

"It's a wavelength. A strong one and very malevolent…It's coming this way." Maka answered back cautiously as she ran toward it.

"Wait up!" Soul yelled, running after.

Meanwhile. DWMA…

"Headmaster Death, you called us here?" Spirit said, walking in with Dr. Stein as they faced the mirror where Death was standing…er, floating. His voice in its usual perky but serious tone.

"Yes, of course! About a half an hour ago, a very unfamiliar wavelength, one of a Meister, crossed into Death City. It seems very strong for just one but very rage-filled. Almost manic."

He said, floating back into the mirror as a dark street suddenly appeared over it, a woman with short brunette and pink front disheveled hair covering her lowered face, blood splattered on her skin and down the front of her petal pink kimono, her sword from earlier over her shoulder as Spirit gasped softly, Stein's eyes widening.

"Oh my…" Death said with a very serious tone. "Dr. Stein, Spirit. I want you to find this woman as fast as possible. It appears Maka seems to be on her tail as well, but with a Meister such as this one, I do believe this may fall more in your jurisdiction, Dr. Stein."

"Wait! My Maka is chasing after her?" Spirit said, looking at Death hesitantly, then at Stein as he simply stared back.

"Yes, which is why you must intercept her before Maka does. Now go." Death responded back as Spirit nodded, Stein doing the same as they both quickly left, rushing out of the DWMA and down the stairs, taking a shortcut around and turning various blocks, getting closer to the woman's wavelength. Maka running toward it with Soul now in scythe form.

"My word, it seems like I've been seen. No matter. Come, Erzsebet. Let's find you some more souls to eat." Tuguro said with a maddening grin as Erzsebet looked down. "I-I understand…" Erzsebet said in an almost silent tone as Tuguro saw a girl in blond pigtails with jade-colored eyes, a red and black-striped skirt with a yellow sweater vest and white blouse underneath. A green and white striped tie peaking out of the black jacket she wore over the ensemble, white gloves and ankle-high boots with white buckles around it, holding a black and red patterned scythe in her hands.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty little girl." Tuguro said with false kindness seething in her words as Maka glared at her. The woman looked in her 30's and showed it as well. "It'll be an honor to skin the meat from those bones of yours'. Little girl." She grinned wider.

"Who are you?" Maka said with sternness in her voice.

"How rude, you brat. Oh well…My sword likes her victims with a bit of spice." Tuguro swung the sword out, pointing it at her as Maka got into her fighting stance, quickly observing her and her weapons' wavelength.

"It's like she's…trapped." Maka said to Soul softly.

"What? Her weapon?" he said curiously back.

"Yeah…Their wavelengths…they're way off, Soul."

"Please…Someone please help me." Erzsebet barely managing to say, her voice raspy from misuse.

"Shut up, swine. Shut up and kill them." Tuguro snapped back at her blade as she ran at them, the two immediately going into a draw as Soul saw the reflection of the purple-haired woman in the blade. Face twisted in pain through the long hair as Maka pulled out of the draw, Tuguro quickly blocking once more.

"Such pale skin… I can't wait to cut you open and bleed you dry." She laughed, smiling even more as her blade pressed harder against Soul. "Erzsebet! Quit dawdling around and attack! I command it!" Tuguro screamed at her. Souls suddenly seeing the woman's arm limply go up as the blades' weight against Maka's scythe got heavier.

"I-I'm sorry…"Soul"" Erzsebet says to him almost silently.

Soul went to speak as Tuguro suddenly interrupted, cutting him off.

"What the FUCK did I tell you?" she screamed, going to spin around, her legs suddenly stuck in place as she looks down. "The FUCK is THIS? My goddamn feet are fucking stuck…!" she screamed louder, swinging her blade at Maka as she jumped back, avoiding it.

"You know, there ARE people sleeping around this time." A voice suddenly said to her as she twisted her head back, now seeing a man with a white and gray stitched-together coat. The same applying for his gray shirt, black pants and gray boots. A screw going through the side of his skull as he stared at her through gray bangs with jade-green eyes and wide glasses. Seeing a stitch down the left side of his face that wrapped around below his earlobe as he held Spirit in his hands.

"Dr. Stein!" Maka and Soul both chimed in together.

"Both of you go and get to a safer place. Head home if you have to, but leave here. This woman is dangerous and is not of your caliber right now." Stein said with a serious voice and spinning Spirit in a circle once.

Maka trying to speak in rebuttal, but being cut off by Soul.

"Come on, Maka. Let's get going."

"Right." She answered back as Soul returned to his human form, both quickly leaving as Tuguro looked down, seeing his stitching done to her bare feet as she smirked, turning back to him.

"Erzsebet, unhinge this shit. Now."

"Y-yes, Tuguro…" Erzsebet softly responded, managing to use her soul wavelength to yank Tuguro's feet out of the stitching, both hearing her bones crack, Tuguro yelping in pain.

"FOOL! What use are you if all you do is break and can do nothing right?" she yelled at her, throwing the sword aside as she clung loudly, falling to the ground.

Spirit looking over and seeing Erzsebet lying on her side in the reflection, a defeated look in her body language itself. Stein quickly using this as a distraction as he ran at Tuguro, a twisted look on his face as he used his own soul wavelength against her, frying her skull as she fell to the ground, now unconscious.

"M-Meister…" Erzsebet whispered softly. Seeing Spirit come out of his scythe form. Him and Stein talking amongst each other before observing the red-haired man pick up Tuguro and throw her over his shoulder, Stein meanwhile walking over to Erzsebet still in her scythe form as she quickly tries to use her long hair to cover her face and frame, looking away)

"Erzsebet. That's what your Meister called you, correct…?" Stein said softly as Erzsebet nodded, looking at him through her hair, then down in shame.

'Seems the rage-filled one was her Meister after all. But this one… She's so passive. Submissive. Hasn't said a word.' Stein thought. "Your Meister is going to be brought to the DWMA before our headmaster, Death. As a weapon to her, you will be as too."

No response. Simply a nod as he reached for the handle, Erzsebet slightly opening her eyes, feeling his hands touch her handle as she went to burn it, then warmed to the touch instead as they brought them both back to the DWMA. Walking into the Death room as Stein showed Death Erzsebet in her scythe form.

"Headmaster Death, We've brought back the Meister and her weapon as well. Though her Meister seems to have been the one giving off more of the malevolent wavelength." Stein said.

"I see that. That and that her sword. It's wavelength… Miss? Miss? Can you speak?" Death said to Erzsebet is his chipper voice as she nodded. Attempting to but quickly quieting herself.

"Your wavelength seems to be very fearful. But you have nothing to fear here." Death spoke once more as Erzsebet shook her head weakly in disagreement, slowly turning her head to her Meister's fainted body as Death noticed, seeing her look down.

"Your Meister?" he asked questionably as Erzsebet attempted to pantomime while Death watched through the black holes that were his eyes, Spirit watching in curiosity as Stein adjusted the frame of his glasses with his pointer and middle finger.

"I see…" He said.

"Wait, you understood all of that?" Spirit said in shock as Erzsebet finished.

"Of course, Spirit. According to her, Erzsebet's Meister has forced her to kill many humans since she's had her. The two have been on the run for quite sometime and Erzsebet believes that, given the opportunity, her Meister will surely start up again." Death looked at her. "Correct?"

Erzsebet nodded as she curled up in a ball inside the sword.

"Why won't she talk?" Spirit spouted as Death looked back at the blade, Stein as well. Both watching her pantomime pointing at her Meister then covering her mouth, closing her eyes in shame.

"Ahh, I see."

"What is it?" Spirit asked questionably once more.

"Her Meister told her not to." Stein answered him as he pulled out a cigarette, putting it to his lips and lighting it.

"What do we do then, Lord Death?" Spirit spoke as Erzsebet looked back at him. Death remaining silent for almost a minute then finally answering.

"Leave Tuguro here with me. When she wakes up, Spirit, you and I will interrogate her." He said as Spirit nodded.

"And her?"

"I could swear I've seen you before, Miss." Death spoke, trying to get her to speak as he leaned down to her blade, yet failing as she bit her lip softly.

"Stein, I'd like you to take Erzsebet here to the nurse. Maybe a bit of rest will help?" the last part almost sounding directed at her as she briefly looked up in hope, then down again as Stein turned to leave, blade in hand.

"And Stein?"

Stein turned around as Death put up his large white palm as if trying to cover his mouth.

"Yes, Lord Death?" he said with curiosity in his tone.

"Do try to get her out of her scythe form." Said Death with a loud whisper as Stein gave an almost unseen nod, leaving with her and walking to the nurses' office, turning the lights on as he went inside, shutting the door behind him.


	2. 20 Questions

Chapter 2- 20 Questions

He looked around the room, then finally took the blade over to the bed, laying her down in it. It was only sensible logic, though. Rest required comfort, and comfort, a bed for such.

Stein walked over to the chair at the desk, sitting down in it backwards. Though the chair was not his own, it was still as comfortable to sit in as he adjusted the seat higher.

If he was going to get a weapon out of her form, a comfortable chair was crucial to the equation. Informal posture was just another way of relaxing.

He wheeled over behind the curtain beside the bed as Erzsebet watched, somewhat intrigued by the large screw lodged in his skull and the stitches across his face. They were well stitched for whatever he had done, too.

She watched as he stopped the chair beside the bed, looking at her as she looked down then hearing him pull out another cigarette, light it and put it between his lips, staring listlessly at first and waiting until she looked up as he curled his lips in curiosity, glasses giving their usual glare, causing Erzsebet to blush and look away as he scooted closer.

The woman was certainly a curious creature, and a weapon at that. Most who dealt with Stein would take one look at his body language and jump out of their skin then hightail it out of there, she, for some reason, did not.

Stein took a long inhalation from his cigarette, then blew it out in a puff as Death's head appeared from it.

"I get that not talking was your Meister's idea, but it would help if you tried." He said.

Erzsebet curled into the fetal position as he bit the end of the filter in his mouth then continued.

"How long have you and your Meister been weapon and Meister, then?"

He waited as she moved her hand up, seeing the overgrown nails that curled in loops on her fingers as she tried to move them. Tried to count the many years that her Meister had been with her, finally moving her hand away in defeat, long purple hair covering her eyes.

He went to roll over to the desk to look for a notepad as the chair suddenly picked up in speed, finally hitting a box nearby and falling as Stein did with it, Erzsebet gasping softly then seeing him get to his feet, dusting off his butt and grumbling as he heard something raspy, looking over, a slow smile creeping across his face.

As silent as it was, she laughed. There was no sound to it, but the inhale and exhale was enough to make the noise as she caught sight of him noticing, quickly looking down again in shame as Stein arched his brow at this, grabbing the pen and note pad on the desk as he sat back down, rolling over to her.

"Laughing is a good thing, Erzsebet. You should try it more."

Erzsebet looked up at him, then at the notepad in his hand as she pointed to it.

"Well, if you're not going to speak, writing it seems better, don't you think?" He said as she nodded while he set the notepad down on the bed as well as the pen.

"So, I'll ask and you'll answer."

Stein watched as she reached out of her weapon form for the pen and paper as he saw her wrists and arms. They were covered in blood, dirt and whatever other substance it was that was permeating a stench of death as he quickly swung around, sitting normally and reaching over, taking both her hands as she gasped, trying to tug them away back into the sword but felt him grip tighter as she suppressed a slight moan. Stein seeing her wavelength extend in restraint as he continued, pulling her out of the sword more as her head emerged, lavender hair so long that even more was still inside the sword, covered with gobs of blood, dirt and grime as her wavelength only got higher at this.

He gave one strong pull as the wavelength shattered, causing her to tumble out, the chair to fall with him in it on its back as Erzsebet laid against him, skin covered many bodily fluids including dirt, urine, minor excrement, seminal fluid, ashes, vomit and blood as it splattered across her legs, waist and whatever else he could see while blood dripped off her feet. Stein finally realizing something with a slight red blush behind his pale skin.

She was nude. Not only nude, but completely dirty and lying on top of the scientist, hair covering the worse-than-dirty skin.

This did not look well for Stein, not one bit. He lit another cigarette then looked up as she coughed, breathing the air that was not her own as squeamishly got to her feet and ran, long hair that went past her feet following as his gaze shot up in seriousness managing to get up just as she flipped the lights off. How very observant of her.

Erzsebet curled into the nearest corner by the sink as she heard Steins' footsteps, trying to pull her matted dirty hair closer to herself with panicked breaths and seeing his feet first as she looked up, now seeing him now hold out a towel and a long nightshirt in the darkness, a pair of nail-clippers and scissors in the other.

"You're pretty dirty. There's a shower across the hall. How's a bath sound?" he asked as nodded, eyes still wide as he leaned down, pointing at her hand as she moved one up, seeing him cut them with the scissors first, then finishing with the nail-clippers, doing the same with the other hand.


	3. To Silence

Chapter 3- To Silence

It would be impossible to bathe with nails that long, and seeing that she couldn't even estimate the number of years she was with her Meister, she wouldn't expect better.

He set the bundle of nails aside as Erzsebet observed her hands. They felt…free.

Stein handed her the towel and top as she took them, him closing his eyes as she got to her feet, hair sliding behind her as she left, walking into the bathroom across the way, shutting the door behind her, remembering her Meister seemed to always do that as well, getting into the shower and trying to pull in her hair with as she turned it on, noticing the conditioner, shampoo and soap inside.

Stein reached over to the mirror, writing 42-42-564 against the glass as the shape of it warped with a ring, Death picking it up as he now appeared on the other side, Spirit trying to contain a no-less-than-furious Tuguro in the background.

"Yes, Stein?" he said with a chipper voice.

"I got Erzsebet out of her sword. And it turns out, she was right."

"Oh?" Death said curiously as Stein showed the bundle of nails, three bottles of different fluids and long strands of hair in two separate bags.

"Looks like she's awake." Stein said simply as Tuguro kicked Spirit in the face then threw him as he ran back, tackling.

"It would seem so…And how is Erzsebet?"

"Taking a shower. She was covered in her own mess. If I had to guess, I'd say she's lived at least half of her life in that sword because of her Meister…"

"This means Tuguro's broken at least half of Shibusen's rules, including the moral ones." Death spoke in a slightly serious tone as Stein nodded. "Hmm…"

"What is it, Lord Death?" Stein said in curiousness.

"Erzsebet has a lot of potential to become a great weapon. Her Meister and she just weren't compatible."

"True. Lord Death…What are you thinking?" He wondered as Death put his giant finger toward his toothy mask to think.

"Stein, when she gets out of the shower, I'd like both of you two to come back to the Death Room. Bring the evidence as well."

"Yes, Lord Death." Stein said just as Spirit launched himself at Tuguro in scythe form with an angry yell, Death turning off the transmission as Stein now only saw himself in the reflection, as well as a now-clean Erzsebet standing in the doorway, trying to hold up her hair as he turned around, seeing her point at it.

"There should be something around here for that…" Stein walked over to the medical cabinet, searching around and finally finding a long think rubber band, handing it to her as she managed to flip up her hair and take the rubber band from him, flipping it up and catching the end as she wraps it in a ponytail just touching the floor. The tan pajama top she wore went down to her knees, her skin now bruised on the wrists and around her her long hair covered her face and hazel eyes.

"Come on. Lord Death wants us in the Death Room."

She nodded as the left, heading to the Death Room as they now walked down the guillotine-styled passageway, seeing Tuguro now restrained with metal and leather-made belting, standing in front of Death as Spirit stood by her, Stein and Erzsebet walking over as Erzsebet walked over to her Meister's side.

"What the HELL are you doing out of your sword?" she screamed at her as Erzsebet looked down in shame.

"Stop that this instant, Tuguro." Death said as Tuguro looked at him in defiance.

"Pff. Eat shit." She grumbled at him as Spirit fumed in anger, almost visibly growling.

"How rude…SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Death exclaimed as he whacked the side of his giant hand on her skull, only causing her more anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Tuguro yelled as she tried to break out of the chains and grab at Erzsebet. "You, help me. NOW."

Erzsebet looked over at Death then her Meister with confusion, Tuguro looking at her then down in shame.

"Look at you. Picking the law before your own Meister…You disgust me. And you're wearing clothes…Tsh, I knew you were weak, but if I knew they could stop you from listening to the one person who was always by your side…" Tuguro spoke as Stein watched Erzsebet's other hand behind his glasses tighten then loosen, tighten then loosen continuously. Over and over, seeing small waves of wavelength appear then disappear with each time but getting bigger each time her hand squeezed shut.

"Enough, Tuguro." Death spoke as she growled in anger, his voice almost reverting back to what it sounded like before as Erzsebet looked up at him briefly, then down again.

"Just gimme my damn sword back and we'll be on our marry little way…Isn't that right, Erzsebet?" She looked over, giving the most manic of smirks as Erzsebet clenched her teeth in fear, looking over and seeing Stein in his lab coat from the corner of her vision, looking at him instead.

"Tuguro, how long have your weapon and you been weapon and Meister?" Death said, beginning the trial of his own accord.

"Hell if I know. It's been so long, hasn't it, Erzsebet?" Tuguro spoke as she arched her side slightly to grab her swords' wrist, Erzsebet pulling away from her grip.

"Enough of that…And within this time, how many souls have you collected toward your weapon becoming a Death Scythe?"

"…Oh, you silly old man…Hmm, hows' 40 Kishin sound? The number sounds about right…Then I wanted more of a challenge.10 Humans so far. Just 99 more with a Witch soul included and I'll have the bloodiest of swords." The words glided out of her mouth with ease as she grinned.

"So, you've been killing Human souls as well?"

"Well, of course. That IS how you make a Kishin blade. Erzsebet is SO resistant to it, though…"

Death looked over at Erzsebet as she weakly pantomimed something about Humans, then put her hand to her heart, shaking her head.

"That they are, Erzsebet. Are you regretful of your actions against them?" Death spoke as Erzsebet nodded weakly, looking down as she did so.

"REGRETFUL? Ugh, I swear…Sometimes…No, all of the time…" Tuguro chipped in as she grumbled, looking away. "I thought we had something special going on, Erzsebet. Can't you be a good weapon and just agree?"

"Not only have you failed to collect the souls of Kishin, but you have slaughtered the innocent for power, not only upsetting the balance of the normal flow for Meister and Scythe, but murder and abuse of your own weapon."

"Wheres' your proof?" she spat back snidely as Stein held the bag out in front of him, Tuguro frowning in disgust.

"Lord Death, these were found off of Erzsebet when I got her out of her form. Her nails not only had her own dirt and grime on them, but other humans' blood on it. Her hair a mess of evidence from its length. The vials contain her own dirt and excrement." Stein spoke as Tuguro chuckled.

"I've done nothing wrong here. You Reapers…Acting as if a weapon is something more than just that…A Weapon. They have no 'say' or 'feelings'…Those things are only reserved for someone that at least only takes Human form, like Meisters."

"Sadly, you're no Meister at all. Not anymore." Death spat back as Tuguro looked up in shock.

"You—you can't do that!"

"Fortunately, I can because you are in Death City…You are under our laws as a Weapon and Meister here. I'm taking your weapon from you, in short." He spoke as Tuguro finally managed to grab Erzsebet's wrist, yanking her closer.

"Transform, now!" She yelled at her as Erzsebet quickly did so, Tuguro using her to cut the metal almost effortlessly as she spun around on one foot just as Erzsebet came back out of it, Tuguro yanking her by her wrist as she ran, Erzsebet stumbling to keep up as Spirit ran after, Tuguro running through the passageway, getting halfway through as Death Snapped his giant fingers, the guillotine-style passage now becoming functional as a metal wall slammed down in front of them, blocking the rest of the way. Tuguro hearing not only Spirit, but Steins' footsteps echo.

"Transform!" she yelled at Erzsebet, yanking her by the wrist as she finally pulled away, shaking her head.

Tuguro ran at her and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her to the floor, whispering in her ear as she did so. "You should know better than defying me, filth." She spoke as Stein could feel a wavelength building from where he was, making haste.

"They will never have what we have, Erzsebet…And you will never speak of it. Never." She grinned as Erzsebet closed her eyes in defeat, nodding her head as she grit her teeth, feeling Tuguro grin.

"Most girls don't run that fast." She suddenly heard behind her, almost muffled by the sound of metal, turning around, now seeing Stein with Spirit in Death Scythe form, looming over her, blade almost inches from her throat. "Then again, most murderers have to." Stein said, finishing for Spirit as he adjusted his glasses with one hand, Tuguro grumbling as Stein suddenly swung forward, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her off.

"The only thing that probably irritates me more is something or someone that isn't worth dissecting, Tuguro. And a scientist would have the best use of the trash can with you." He said as she attempted to break free, Stein using his wavelength to shock her into submission once more with a wide grin on his face as Erzsebet managed to sit up as Tuguro fell to the floor, once more unconscious.

Spirit came out of his form, picking up her unconscious body once more and throwing her over his shoulder, walking back to the Death Room as Erzsebet got to her feet, running her fingers across her own lips then looking down.


	4. Chapter 4-A Second Chance?

Chapter 4- A Second Chance?

Tuguro opened her eyes and looked around, now back in the Death Room as Death, Spirit, Stein and Erzsebet stood in front of her, Erzsebet trying to hide behind Death for safety.

As she tried to get up, she strained, now realizing they had chained her not only to a chair, but a metal one at that. "Tsh, this whole thing is some fiasco, Death." She grumbled with a grin.

"Let me go and I'll make it worth your while."

"Nothing you could offer me would make you any less guilty." Death spoke, his tone now serious.

Tuguro looked over at Erzsebet then down with a dramatic sigh.

"And just what do you plan to do with me, then?" she said, grinning cockily.

"You will be taken back to your home country of Germany where they will punish you for your actions there." Death said as Erzsebet lightly slimed in hope then frowned as Tuguro glared at her.

"You asshole…Don't you fucking dare think you've heard the last of me. Erzsebet is my weapon." She spat at him.

"Then you should've treated your weapon better." He spoke in retort as she gritted in anger, fuming.

It was not long until Death had Stein and Spirit take her to Death City's police, Stein walking her by tight chain down the prison corridor.

"Stein, was it?" Tuguro said with slight interest as he arched his brow.

"Yes, why?"

"Well then, I've got a question for you, Stein." Her words almost seethed with taunt. But Stein was not to be toyed with.

"What?" he spoke plainly as she grinned, still walking.

"What do you consider 'Human', Stein?" Tuguro asked him in curiosity, her dark hazed-over blue eyes with yellow ring inside narrowing. "The little child who plays ball outside in the afternoon then dolls with her friends…Or those that attend your ridiculous school?"

"Where is this leading, exactly?" Stein spoke as he unlocked the prison cell close by, sliding it open as she casually walked in with him still holding the chain behind her, pulling out a lock from his lab coat pocket and locking her chain to the hook for it in the wall, walking out as she watched him slide the barred cell shut behind, hearing the lock slide shut.

"You didn't answer my question, Stein. That's no fun. What do you consider 'Human'?" Tuguro spoke, sitting on the floor as he glanced at her listlessly, not speaking. "Because my weapon hasn't just eaten Humans and Kishin."

"Then what else?"

"Oh, you're smart. What do you think were those other 5 she ate…?" The words echoed as she snickered, looking up.

"You're sick." Stein said simply, turning to leave.

"Not as sick as you. Whose really the one in the bars here?"

Stein turned back around as Tuguro's eye lightly twitched, seeing her form a plastered smile.

"I do hope that you have fun trying to control the monster I've made. Consider her a worthless present for your city."

"No weapon is worthless when wielded right. It's too bad you didn't learn that sooner." He retorted, turning back around and leaving as she watched, looking down with a grin, softly whistling Fur Elise, Stein hearing it become ever-faint as he shut the corridor hall door behind him, handing both keys to the police and leaving, heading back to the DWMA.

Erzsebet sat in a large chair in the Death Room patiently as Death spoke with her, seeing her look down then up occasionally with his words while Spirit listened close by.

"Wait, REALLY?! So you mean I'll never have to-" Spirit quickly being interjected by Death with a chop to the head.

"Spirit, you're being quite annoying. It couldn't have been as bad as you think."

Spirit held his head in pain as he laid on his front, butt in the air.

"Every single night…" he whined in pain and defeat as Erzsebet watched curiously, finger to her lip.

"Tuguro's been put in Death City prison like you wanted, Lord Death." Stein's voice piped as he entered past the corridor into the room, now smoking a cigarette.

"Wonderful, wonderful! And there's good news for you too, ." Death spoke with a cheery tone as Spirit popped his head out from behind the mirror, still hesitant of the doctor.

"What's that?" Stein said simply in response.

"It has come to my attention that indeed, Erzsebet has much potential, but has had the wrong Meister for this. With how she is now, she is simply in need of the right one. Unfortunately, all our Meisters seem to have Weapons. And with her age, I doubt that most can match her wavelength." Death continued as Stein watched her from his peripheral vision look up at him through her lavender hair then back at Death, Stein doing the same. "Fortunately, there is one who can…Dr. Stein, from here on in, YOU will be Erzsebet's new Meister. This may prove challenging at first, but for someone who considered the greatest graduate from the academy, it should be simple."

The cigarette almost fell from Stein's mouth at first, but he bit its filter to cease such an action as he looked over at her. Erzsebet managing to curl a strand of hair behind her ear, pointing her toes inward nervously.

"Hmm… She DOES have a suitable wavelength…" Stein spoke in response.

"Exactly. I believe that given the opportunity, she could even become a Death Scythe." Death nodded back.

"And it's been awhile since I used another Weapon besides Spirit…" he agreed with a large grin as Spirit quickly hid back behind the mirror for refuge, gulping silently.

"I believe this could be very beneficial to you, Dr. Stein. Erzsebet is not like most weapons that we have seen in the past. Her Meister was quite the dominating figure in their relationship, but it's not known if this has either dampened or lightened her abilities." Death spoke once more as Erzsebet got to her feet softly.

"Of course then. I wouldn't mind at all." Stein said, blowing smoke from the cigarette.

"Wonderful! Erzsebet, are you sure you're alright with this as well?" the tall Shinigami said as Erzsebet looked up, nodding in return.

"Then welcome, Erzsebet, to Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Death spoke cheerily as she walked over to Stein, rubbing her shoulder in subtle nervousness. Stein suddenly wrapping his arm around her bicep and moving his arm outward.

"You heard him! Welcome!" he said with a grin as her eyes widened slightly. Spirit now standing nearby, shocked.

"As you know, Stein, Erzsebet also has no place to stay. Has Ms. Mjolnir managed to successfully move all her things into Ms. Yumi's apartment?" Death asked curiously.

"Yeah. She managed to in a day." Stein spoke back in return.

"Wonderful. Then I believe Erzsebet will be staying with you."

"There should be a spare bedroom. Alright." The doctor spoke in response.

"Then you two are excused. Do have a wonderful night." Death said as Stein turned to leave, Erzsebet following behind.

"You really think she'll make a good partner to Stein, Lord Death?" Spirit chirped.

"If their wavelengths are as they seem. I believe that they'll make quite the pair."


	5. Chapter 5-Silent Lily

Chapter 5- Silent Lily

Erzsebet walked along the side street with Stein as she looked around at Death City, almost distracted by its gothic exteriors and Halloween-style décor. It's architecture almost looking so complex from just its look. Old-fashioned lamplights hanging from each home's entrance off to the side as she stopped briefly to admire it. Stein unnoticing of this until he turned a corner, looking back to see if Erzsebet was still following, an almost-visible dotted line where she was.

"Shit..." He muttered softly, cranking the screw on the side of his head and turning back around, walking back and seeing her with a little girl holding a basket full of freshly-picked flowers, smiling as the girl handed her a blue lily.

"Here you go! It's my last one." The girl said with a grin as Erzsebet took it, bowing slightly as a gesture of gratitude then looking down once more slightly.

"Erzsebet." Stein called for her as she looked up from behind her lavender locks, hurrying over to him.

"You're very adventurous." He said as she walked back over, seeing her nod and show him the flower. "A lily. Or _Lilium bulbiferum_. They're very common around here, but it's strange…I've never seen a blue one before…" he finished, studying the flower in her hand and pulling out a scalpel from his pocket, Erzsebet watching in curiosity as he carefully cut open the flower from the side, analyzing its insides as Erzsebet weakly pointed at a part of it, pantomiming what it was as she scratched her head.

"That's the throat. Connected to the Bract." Stein responded as he glanced over at her face in curiosity, seeing her almost have an analytical face as he carefully cut up the plant further over its throat, opening it fully, using the scalpel to point.

"The Pistil and Stamen is the key to its pollination. And that's the ovary, see?"

Erzsebet nodded, her curiosity now placated as she looked back up at him through his glasses, miming his home with her hands.

"It IS getting late. Come on, let's get home, then." He said simply as she nodded, seeing Stein slip the scalpel back in his lab coat and hand the dissected carcass of the flower back to her as she slightly blushed.

Stein's incisions were almost artful in their creation. Every cut seeming to be done with the calmest of precessions as he had done so. And nothing was better than a scientist who knew his work. Then again, his coat even had stitches on it, so this precision seemed almost acquired over the years. She could only imagine what or who the scientist cut open in his time, now bearing a face full of wonder as Stein's lips curled like a cat's at this.

"Erzsebet? Are you coming?" he said as she was snapped out of her deep thought, looking back over and nodding, hurrying after as they made their way to Stein's laboratory.

The door creaked as the doctor opened it, Erzsebet only inches away as he held it open for her, seeing her look about the area warily, hesitant of stepping foot inside.

"Welcome to Patchwork Laboratory…" Stein managed to say before noticing her wavelength as her toes moved inward, soon seeing her twiddle her fingers in hesitation.

"…Tuguro is in Death City's prison, Erzsebet. Come on inside." He finished as she looked up with hazel eyes, softly stepping inside the laboratory as Stein shut the door behind her, seeing him walk over to his patchwork-style chair at his desk and sit down backwards in it, rolling over to her as she slightly flinched at first then softened her face, looking at him as his lips curled at her expression once more.

"You're quite an intriguing woman, Erzsebet." spoke as he adjusted the glasses on his face, seeing her look up from beneath her long tresses at him, nodding softly.

"Alright then, off to bed with you." He said as she arched her brow at him, the doctors' face softening with a simple smile, almost looking…sincere as he got out of the chair, dusting off his lab coat and walking over to a nearby door, opening it to reveal a spare room behind, seeing Erzsebet walk over to the door and looking inside.

The room had an empty desk with a lap atop it and a counter against the nearby wall. Across from it, a bed with gray bed sheets embroidered with the very same stitch theme seen around the home, including the pillow coverings.

"This rooms' yours'." He said simply as she walked inside, going over to the bed and sitting down on it softly, looking up back at Stein with a face of gratitude as he curled his lips, causing her to blush.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow the experiments begin…" said with an ever-creepy grin as her eyes widened then softened at this, trying to understand.

"Go on. You'll see tomorrow." He spoke simply as she nodded, climbing under the bed sheets and covering herself up as she heard the door shut softly.


	6. Writer's Note

Writers note-

Hey guys and gals,sorry for the REALLY late update.I really hope these two will sustain for ,I've had major writers block!I can't believe I've gotten so many followers, encourages me to keep trying my how is it so far?I hope it sounds any of you have any suggestions,I'd love a bit of PM love here.

Til then,

-Lisa N. Sparda


	7. Chapter 6-Intriguing Finds

Chapter 6- Intriguing Finds

Morning soon came as Stein woke from his slumber, hair disheveled and glasses on the nightstand beside as he rolled over to get them, covers falling aside to reveal his shirtless torso beneath as he put them on, looking around the room then pulling the covers back to reveal his white gi pants underneath with stitches up their sides as he got to his feet, sighing and rubbing his temples then walking over to his closet, sliding it open and slipping off what qualified as his pajamas for the time being and setting them aside, taking out his usual pair of pants and stitched designed short-sleeved turtleneck, momentarily taking off his glasses to put his clothes on, soon finding his socks and slipping them on as well with his boots in suit.

He picked up his glasses and set them back on his nose, cranking the screw on the side of his head three times before leaving the room to the main laboratory area.

Stein looked about the room, noticing Erzsebet had not yet awoken as he sat at his desk, booting up his computer and began to work on various tasks as the 'professor' he was, typing away in the silent room, soon hearing the soft sound of shuffling feet and something dragging behind them from Erzsebet's room as the door opened.

He turned his chair to face her, eyes widening slightly then returning to his regular face at her nudity. Erzsebet's' long lavender hair covering her naughty bits.

"Erzsebet…Where are your clothes?" Stein managed to ask as she looked down at herself, trying to comprehend the meaning behind such garments, arching her brow as Stein looked at her face, adjusting his glasses.

"They aren't comfortable?"

Erzsebet shook her head slightly as Stein sighed in exasperation at this.

"You can't very well go running around naked…" he said, then paused with a maniacal grin, pulling out a scalpel. "Though if I had my choice…"

She blushed slightly at the sight of the knives' tip, heading back into the bedroom and slipping on the long tan pajama top she was given yesterday, coming back out.

"At some point, we'll find some better clothing for you." Stein said as Erzsebet nodded softly, hearing him continue.

"In the meantime, you'll show me what you can do as a Weapon."

Erzsebet nodded once more in agreement as Stein slipped on his lab coat which hung on the nearby coat stand then sat back in his chair and rolling along the floor, Erzsebet following him as the two went out into the front yard to the side of the building, Stein picking up his chair to avoid the steps along the way.

He watched as she stood nervously, bare feet pointed inward before looking back to him through her locks.

"Its aright,Erzsebet…No reason to be you're going to be my weapon,its important I know what I may just be cutting open later~" upon this,his lips curled as she went a pinker shade before calming focusing on the task at her arm out as her wavelength softened,arm becoming that of a long blade as she swung it taking notice of the blade being reversed as he felt a certain shift in her wavelength.

It was faint,but seemed to eat at her petal pinkened soul,a certain darker soul circling it as she swung her arm backward,coughing a bit loudly before wiping her lips,the darker wavelength suddenly beginning to shift to a brighter as her hand began to take the form of a rather large gun that went up to her elbow as she thrust the heavy article forward,softly panting under the strain as Stein watched behind his large glasses.

Whatever this newer one was,WHOEVER it once was…it appeared to be pushing for dominance within Erzsebet,this causing her arm to nearly shoot up in pain as barbwire burst from its chambers,his eyes going wide as the weapon swung around on the ball of her heel,barbed wire swinging about before gripping onto the Patchwork Lab's walls,Erzsebet attempting some control before shifting once more,now using her other hand to do this instead.

It seemed to be seconds later that the air became sickeningly thick with a tinge of something eerily familiar to the 's entire arm becoming that of wire,then,slowly,her frame as it ate away at her skin as she began to groan in ache.

Hazel eyes looking about for Stein as she felt her other arm beginning to seeing the soul that was now fighting for dominance quickly winning as her pinkened soul threatened to professor quickly getting to his feet and hurrying over,hand gripping to her own rather possessively as the wiring formed her frame once more,skin and bone returning with as Erzsebet dropped to her knees,coughing with ragged rasps and holding her lips.

As she moved her hand away,the Meister's eyes widened a bit more before lowering,seeing a patch of blood spattered across her hand as she looked to him curiously.

"Erzsebet,what was that?" he spoke,looking to the weapon as she pantomimed the emotion of anger,clenching her fists then putting her hand to her heart where her soul lay,weary.

Nodding at this,Stein carefully helped her to her feet as she wobbled before regaining her balance,giving a weak bow of gratitude as he watched her.

"You have a few,but they seem rather uncontrollable…Erzsebet,can you tell me what those other weapons are?"

At first,she had gone to shake her head in refusal before twiddling her fingers and nodding under his words,pointing to herself with a few pats as he arched his brow,soon catching on as his lips tenderly parted.

"Other weapons…She forced you to eat other Weapons."

Nodding at his words,Erzsebet looked to her feet in response as he carefully sat back down in the chair,rolling over to her,moving his head to look at her from underneath the long tresses,lips curling as she could not help but weakly smile.

"I have a good feeling we'll be a compatible pair..." Pausing,he watched Erzsebet's frame as she appeared a bit dizzy,but still attempted to keep her focus. "Though I don't want you using that barbed wire ?" Nodding, Erzsebet looked to him with weary eyes as the two made their way back into the laboratory, Stein watching as she made her way back to the room,laying down.

Waiting until she slept,the professor soon rolled into the room as he looked over her limber and nimble she knew this was certainly due to the fact that Tuguro refused to treat her as she was perhaps certainly appeared thin under her hair only covering her would hardly do for her health.

Seeing her roll over in with a shuffle under the covers around her frame,Stein watched curiously as she curled close to the much as the professor was professional,it was rather...strange to have a woman like such within his forming a light grin under the she not realize he was so close?That at any opportunity,the mad doctor could simply pluck out such an interesting specimen's innards for his own curiousity?

Stein quickly shook away this thought as he blinked behind his lenses,yellow eyes taking in the weapon of a woman once more before rolling from the room,quietly shutting the door had paperwork to grade,and a tree frog that seemed to call to him for of the few left,no it all the more special.


End file.
